


Attempt #676

by summerdayghost



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Season/Series 02, True Forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Humans were such silly and stupidly designed creatures.





	Attempt #676

Humans were such silly and stupidly designed creatures. The entity responsible for creating them had been fired for good reason. They completely misunderstood the purpose of the neck and twenty-four limbs was far more than any intelligent being with self respect needed. That was not to imply that humans were intelligent beings with self respect. And yes, Michael was counting the fingers and toes as limbs. It would be a hill he was willing to die on (but not retire on).

Michael had been pretending to be shaped like one for so long he could hardly remember his own shape. But work had been hard. He was going to get it right soon, but it just kept not happening. To put it quite simply Michael had been worn down and a person could lose even what was second nature when tired enough.

He didn’t even register something was wrong until partway through his welcome speech. It was Eleanor’s giggling that tipped him off. It was like her to be flippant, but it had never been quite like this before.

“Excuse me,” he stared at her dead on.

Eleanor cleared her throat in a failed attempt to calm the laughing, “Sorry, man it’s hard to take a mass of blue fur seriously.”

“It’s not blue it’s just what you perceive to be-” Michael sighed.

Maybe six seven seven times was a charm.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of fluffy demons. This is more than 100 words. Thank you for reading.


End file.
